


To the Hilt

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improper use of a sword. Improper use of a Subaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Hilt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sharpest Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976164) by [QueenTzahra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/pseuds/QueenTzahra). 



> Based on a particularly unfortunate hand of cards.

“I can’t!” 

 

Subaru’s slickened muscles pushed back against the intrusion; a flat, rounded disc of cool metal as it threatened to breach him. 

 

Kamui bit at the top of his ass cheek softly, then drug a delicate nose up to the arch of his lower back. “You can.” He purred against the skin before pressing another kiss against him. 

 

“No! I… It’s too much. I can’t-” 

 

Kamui’s grip on the hilt of the sword relented a little, letting the tight ring of muscle push the ornamental circled star motif back out. His pink, lube-shined asshole quivered and clenched as the metal left him, then again as Kamui lifted it just to drag it back down over his entrance, over tight balls, down the underside of his hard and desperate cock. 

 

“You can.” Kamui assured, shifting back to watch as he cradled Subaru’s leaking tip in the hollow center of the star, moving his arm in tiny circles, watching another drop of precome hit the ground. 

 

Subaru’s back arched as he called out wordlessly, the hiked up trenchcoat once again falling to cover the pretty swell of his ass cheeks. 

 

Kamui left off teasing Subaru’s tip to lean in close again, pushing the material to scrunch up over his shoulders, leaving him otherwise entirely nude and exposed. 

 

“You  _ can _ do it.” Kamui repeated. “You just need to relax.” 

 

Subaru’s asshole again shuddered, fluttering without even being touched. 

 

Kamui groaned at the sight, no longer able to stop himself. After setting the sword safely to the side, he bent down, nosing down that crease only so briefly before pushing the tip of his tongue to meet that pucker. To feel the skin as it clenched and relented against him. 

 

Then he pushed. 

 

“Ahhhh!” Subaru shook hard as the muscle insinuated itself inside. Kami’s hands fell over Subaru’s own as he held himself open, spread and exposed, and he teased, groaning into Subaru as he licked and prodded. As he flicked and thrust against a trembling rim. 

 

Only when he was growing short of breath did he come up for air and the soft noises of tortuous pleasure died away, making way for Subaru’s labored breathing.

 

“Please,” Subaru painted brokenly, weak hands falling back to his sides. “I want it. Help me take it. Please.”  

 

“You’ll relax for me?” Kamui asked, before biting again at the swell of his cheek, this time none too gentle. 

 

“Fuck! I-”  Subaru arched into the pain of it, legs straight and beautiful as he pushed helplessly onto the balls of his feet- on to spread toes against the ground. 

 

Kamui’s cock twitched against the material of his pants again and he leaned back, wiping the shine away from his nose and chin with the arm of his school uniform. Just once he ground against the back of Subaru’s straining thigh, luxuriating in the pressure and heat created between their bodies. 

 

“Subaru…” He groaned, leaning forward and wrapping his arms under his waist, hands spreading wide against his lithely muscled stomach in a tight embrace. “I’m going to fuck you with it.” He growled against his spine, humping deliciously against his leg. “You’re going to take it.” 

 

For the second time Kamui slipped his thumb inside and crooked it just so. Subaru rocked back against it, chasing that feeling- that teased satisfaction, but wasn’t anything near what he wanted. Kamui took pity, if only for a minute or so, pushing the pad of his thumb in tight little thrusts against the softness of Subaru’s insides. It built, even as he watched Subaru try to fight it- try to fight the building of an orgasm that had curses falling soft and mindless from between two kissable lips with the same steady cadence that the prayers usually did. 

 

When his voice hitched- when his back strained- when he was only moments away, Kamui pulled out again. 

 

There was the shock of emptiness, Subaru’s hole gaping for him for a moment. Then he groaned in frustration, hands clenching and burying his head in the crook of an elbow, hiding his face behind the beige fabric. 

 

Kaumi watched him intensly, not quite being able to keep his jaw from falling open. 

 

With a heavy swallow, he bent down, once again taking the sword in hand. The weight of it as always a heavy burden in his grasp. The ridges of the tightly wound cord of the handle fit his hand as though it was made for it, and who was to say it wasn’t, tied to together by destiny as they were. He shifted his grip, the weapon pivoting in his grasp, the flat of the blade resting along the back of his forearm and the length of the counterweight extending past the line of his thumb. 

 

Subaru pushed up slightly on the palms of his hands to catch Kamui’s eyes over his shoulder. 

 

For a moment they stilled, caught in each other’s obvious desperation. Then Kamui’s lip twisted in a grin and he lifted the sword, licking slow and broad over the hand guard with a wicked glint in his eye for Subaru’s benefit and torture. 

 

Subaru turned away, hands fisting in his own hair, groaning into the wrists he buried his face in. “Please.” He begged, because that’s what it was. He was well and truly begging by now. “Please Kamui.” 

 

“You’re shaking.” Kamui mused, feeling somehow ‘other’, apart from the body before him. Apart from his own need burning hot and ravenous between his legs. As if it was all just too much. Too much for one body to bare. 

 

“I need you.” Subaru turned his head, eyes closed as he panted. 

 

And suddenly he felt it all crash back into him. The strain of Subaru’s voice. The cloying wetness of the fabric against his tip. The weight of sharpened steel in his hand. 

 

“Spread yourself.”  

 

Subaru groaned, obeying as quickly as his hands would cooperate. He gripped a cheek in each hand, pulling himself open with scarred hands and twitching digits. Kamui took a steadying breath before spreading one last coat of oil over the end of the sword’s handle. 

 

“You’ll stop me if it’s too much?” Kamui asked, always checking once more as he rested the silver metal again against his hole. “If it hurts too badly?” 

  
  


“Yes!” Subaru nodded in desperation. “I will.” 

 

With that Kamui pushed. Subaru relaxed for him, the best he was able, and to a point, it slid in easily. But the the diameter was  _ just _ too wide. 

 

“Push!” Subaru groaned. “I don’t care. I- Ahhh!” 

 

“Easy.” Kamui commanded, his other hand dropping down to fondle his tip, tease the messy skin there, to press his thumb lightly to the underside of his head. He shushed calmly and Subaru fell to silence except for hitched panting that shuddered with every gentle squeeze of Kamui’s fingers. “Relax. Breathe through it.” The hand pulled Subaru softly from root to tip before coming back to trace along his balls. “Calm yourself.” 

 

Slowly, then all at once, the pressure pushing back against Kamui relented and he watched as the end of his sword slid home, a healthy length of the handle itself slipping inside too as the girth of the motif slid past that narrow part of Subaru’s anatomy and inside of him. 

 

Subaru’s eyes tore open and he screamed as it slid past where he was most sensitive. Whether by luck or by careful positioning Kamui had managed it. 

 

“Does that feel good?” 

 

Kamui was grinding against his thigh again. It was an inconsequential feeling when his whole world seemed to narrow down to the sensation as kamui pulled a few ribs of the hilt free of him, catching on his rim sweetly every time. 

 

“Do you feel full?” 

 

Then it was the circled star, pulling thick and satisfying against the inside of his entrance, testing the give of him as he clenched around it. 

 

“More…” Subaru groaned, arching his hips back against it. “Fuck me. Make me come.” 

 

And really, how could Kamui refuse? 

 

He started slowly, but he didn’t stay that way, dragging the hilt in and out of Subaru firm and steady. The moans that spilled out of that throat… The foot with the curling toes that he had to push aside before it caught on the edge of the blade… The white knuckled grip as Subaru’s own fingers clenched on his ass…  “Please! So close!” 

 

It was only a few more thrusts and Subaru was coming, spilling thick and hot as Kamui dragged the hilt over him for a few more glorious thrusts. As soon as Subaru’s body would let him, as soon as it stopped gripping so tightly, Kamui slid the hilt free again, so much easier to breach that channel in the loose limbed afterglow. 

 

Distantly he registered the white splatters on his pant leg and shoe, but it certainly didn’t merit his attentions right now. 

 

“Hold this!” Kamui guided one of subaru’s hands away from his ass and around the hilt. It took a moment but Subaru seemed to get the message, even in his satisfied haze, and moved the sword to hold it safely before him. 

 

That final precaution to their well-being fulfilled, Kamui gave himself over to the mindless arousal taking control of his body. “Fuck!” He groaned, and attempted to pull his flies open, but when they didn’t come loose on the first try, he gave up, driven to whatever could happen  _ now _ . Too long he’d denied himself. Too long he’d been aching for friction. 

 

He ground once again into Subaru’s thigh, thrusting against it warm and rough, fabric shifting wetly against his sensitive head. 

 

“K-kamui…” Subaru sighed in appreciative satisfaction. 

 

He curled down, hips driving forward and teeth sinking into the meat of Subaru’s back, making him cry out. The noise was just enough and it had him clenching everywhere, spilling hot and wet in his pants. He growled in wordless pleasure, teeth bruising flesh that little bit more as he savagely bit down. The edges of his vision went black and a small part of him, not caught up in the visceral experience of it all, realized at some point he’d forgotten to keep breathing. 

 

He finally let Subaru’s flesh go from his teeth and turned to use it as a sweat and spit-damp pillow instead, gasping softly as the world slowly returned to normal while the buzzing of his body endured. 

  
Subaru didn’t have words for him, but a hand came back to pet weakly through his hair. 


End file.
